This application seeks support for the development of a software package designed to manipulate and analyze large amounts of DNA sequence data, a key issue in the genomics field. The goal is to produce a comprehensive, modular software package that will automatically score data generated using high-density DNA arrays and, within certain limits, is independent of the gridding or detection methods employed. Using their TrueAllele software technology designed for "automated lane tracking and allele calling of microsatellite genotyping data", the investigators propose development of a TrueGrid technology. The new TrueGrid system will encompass some of the same basic methodologies as the TrueAllele software, but will apply them directly to the analysis of gridded DNA arrays. The proposed system could potentially eliminate the human time, cost, error, and effort associated with the data scoring task, accelerating the application of very high-throughput DNA technology to diverse genetic problems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE